Talk:Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary (Skyrim)
Embrace the Night Mother Freeze On the Xbox 360, during the invasion on the Falkreath Sanctuary, I am told to "Embrace the Night Mother", but when I do so, my game freezes. Can I get some help fixing this? BigSam 16:35, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Destruction Has anyone else wondered how the Penitus Occulus get into the Sactuary in Death Incarnate? I mean how could they know the pass phrase for the door, why would Astrid tell them it while setting the Dragonborn up? Wallac (talk) 21:14, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Stone of Barenziah Glitch So I'm doing the "No Stone Unturned" quest and I'm using this to tell me where they are at. Now, one of them says the stone is on a table or whatever in Astrids room in the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary, well I already finished the dark brotherhood questline, and its not there anymore. Is this a glitch or does it get moved somewhere else or what? Xbox360 version btw 01:39, June 5, 2013 (UTC)Leah Dead Bodies Outside the Falkreath Sanctuary PC Version. When I return to the Sanctuary while doing the main DB questline, dead hunters are spawning in the clearing outside infrequently. I like the loot drops, but is this supposed to happen? I'm almost done with the questline, but it's worth mentioning as I've never seen it before on the Xbox 360, and I'm not using mods for DB whatsoever. Imperial Legate Dragontank of Cyrodil (talk) 16:27, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Interesting bug with my follower...I complete the "Friends..." quest, meet the guys, get new contracts and leave. My follower has disappeared so I use the console to get her back. But she doesn't have her armor anymore. Apparently she died? Obviously I want to know where she is dead so I use moveto on my character and find myself in an unknown location with a bunch of dead bodiees and two coffins. This place is nothing more than a dungeon used as a dumping ground for NPCs and is shaped in a plus sign. You can exit all four sides but there is no "world". About to dismiss my follower since I'm on my 4th attempt to get through it. Anyone else have this occur? Follower Dies Outside of Santuary Interesting bug with my follower...I complete the "Friends..." quest, meet the guys, get new contracts and leave. My follower has disappeared so I use the console to get her back. But she doesn't have her armor anymore. Apparently she died? Obviously I want to know where she is dead so I use moveto on my character and find myself in an unknown location with a bunch of dead bodiees and two coffins. This place is nothing more than a dungeon used as a dumping ground for NPCs and is shaped in a plus sign. You can exit all four sides but there is no "world". About to dismiss my follower since I'm on my 4th attempt to get through it. Anyone else have this occur? 13:56, October 11, 2014 (UTC)